


Et finalement

by DoYouWantSomeFruits9



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYouWantSomeFruits9/pseuds/DoYouWantSomeFruits9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito se rappelle. Et pourquoi est-il venu de toute façon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et finalement

Tu es là. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.  
Les gens tout autour de toi, tu ne les a jamais vu. Ils sont tous en noirs. C'est l’événement qui veut ça mais tu sais que la moitié d'entre eux sont des habitués du complet-veston. Les Yakuzas. Les mafieux. Les hommes d'affaires véreux. C'est ce qui constitue la petite foule qui t'entoure. Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de faire une comparaison à un champ rempli de corbeaux. Stupide comparaison.  
Tu tournes ta tête vers le cercueil.  
« Alors c'est ça qu'il a fait de sa vie ? tu penses. Il s'est consacré jusqu'au bout à ses affaires stupides, à ses magouilles dangereuses. ». Tu essaies de ne pas te remémorer mais peine perdue.  
Quand tu l'as rencontré, tu étais jeune. Plein de rêves. Ambitieux. Et lui avait déjà passé cette période de la vie. Il te regardait de haut, te prenait pour un gamin. C'est ce que tu étais d'ailleurs. Un gamin naïf. Et lui t'as secoué dans tout les sens. Il t'a montré une autre vision de la vie.  
Ta première fois, c'était avec lui. Tu le haïssais alors. Tu ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu le faire comme ça, contre ta volonté.  
Et puis il t'a aidé.  
Pourquoi tu es venu ? Tu ne veux pas te rappeler de lui.  
Et puis, encore une fois, tes pensées te rattrapent. Tu ne te souvient plus très bien de tout. Et de la fin. Comment ça s'est terminé tout ça ? Quand tu as réalisé que tu devenais dépendant ? Quand tu as vu que tes amis commençaient à comprendre la nature de ta relation avec lui ? Quant tu as quitté Tokyo ?  
Tu l'as quitté en quittant cette ville. Et puis tu as voyagé. Tu t'es marié. Ta femme ne sait d'ailleurs pas que tu es venu ici. Tes enfants non plus. Ils te croient dans ton studio, en plein travail.  
Tu as réussi finalement. Tu es devenu photographe professionnel.  
Alors pourquoi ce goût amer dans ta bouche ?  
Tu regardes le cercueil descendre. Pourquoi tu es venu ?  
Tu le sais au fond de toi. Après tout, cet homme tu l'as aimé. Cette vérité, tu l'avais caché au fond de toi pendant toutes ces années. Et enfin, elle sort de cet endroit secret. Elle emplit tout ton être.  
Tu l'as aimé. Lui, le Yakuza. Tu chancelles. Les gens autour de toi ne te prêtent aucune attention. Personne ne pleure.  
Les gens commencent à partir. Tu restes planté stupidement. Les ouvriers qui viennent de reboucher le trou te dévisagent. Tu sais pourquoi. Tu as l'air stupide, toi le père de famille qui pleure comme un gamin devant la sépulture d'un homme qui à fait tué des centaines d'hommes.  
Il te semblait invincible. Il t'a protégé quand il aurait pu te tuer. Il t'a sauvé. Sans que tu t'en aperçoive, il prenais soin de toi.  
Même maintenant, il ne t'as pas oublié. Il t'as laissé de l'argent. Ton nom se trouve parmi tant d'autres sur son testament. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de cet argent. Et au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il le savait aussi.  
Toi aussi tu ne l'as pas oublié. Dans certaines de tes photographies, tu crois parfois déceler l'ombre de cet homme. Tu as même gardé les photographies que tu avais de lui. Tu en as beaucoup qui aurait pu détruire sa réputation. Et puis il y a celle où il te regarde, sur la plage où il t'avais emmené pour que tu oublie Fei Long.  
Mais ces clichés de lui, tu ne veux plus les voir. Tu ne peux pas. Il est mort. Quel connard ! Même à la fin de sa vie, il te pourrit la tienne ! Tu ne voulais pas venir ! Pourquoi tu es ici ?  
Tu l'aimes. Tu l’aimes.


End file.
